Naruto Futbol Soccer
by kiduo uzumaki
Summary: Trata de futbol y espero que les guste este es mi primer fanfic que hago por favor si algo ven mal no duden en decirlo ya que busco una critica constructiva para poder mejorar en mi historia gracias tambien por pasar a leer mi fic lamento si ahora estoy tardando es por cuestiones de la universidad ser contador no es facil y ademas el trabajo igual absorve un poco de tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

La historia me pertenece, los personajes no ya que son de Kishimoto-sama y otros autores en el cual agarrare algunos nombres de ellos. Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste ya que también su autor participara como un personaje más, espero no les moleste.

En cuanto a las posiciones en que se ponen el GK es portero DC defensa central DL defensa por izquierda DR defensa por derecha MC medio central ML medio izquierdo MR medio derecho y FW delantero así se simplifica en lenguaje inglés.

Cap. 1 Inicio de apertura del partido

Era un domingo pero no como cualquier domingo tranquilo donde todos salían con sus familiares a divertirse, sino que era el final de futbol (soccer) entre los 2 mejores institutos de secundaria ya que era el fin de año y ahora pasarían a la preparatoria para comenzar un nuevo ciclo, las 2 escuela competidoras de la gran final eran el FC San Francis (espero que recuerden Captain Tsubasa o en español los Supercampeones) contra la gran iniciativa de talentos en deportes la secundaria Konoha School FC (dentro de ella se incluye la preparatoria que más adelante se conocerá como Konoha High School) el campo donde se disputaría la gran final ya se comenzaba a llenar de gente de ambas instituciones para apoyar a sus hijos y amigos de ellos (claro separados por gradas de cada instituto) dado eso se empieza a dar las formaciones de ambos equipo:

Anunciador: Muy buenos días amable concurrencia de ambos institutos por favor es hora de presentar a la alineación con las que se presentaran ambos equipos de lado visitante están el FC San Francis conformado… se da el anuncio de su alineación y su director técnico también y el capitán es su portero Endou Mamoru (si señores es de Inazuma eleven de allí robe ese nombre) y ahora por parte de Konoha School : Chouji Akimichi DC: Shikamaru Nara DC: Neji Hyuga DL: Rock Lee DR: Sai Shimura ML: Gaara Tsubaku no MC: Shino Aburame MC: Kidou Kitamura (es mexicano con descendencia nipona) MR: Kiba Inuzuka FW Sasuke Uchiha FW Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki DT: Kakashi Hatake y como capitán estará el MC Kidou (gomenasai minna pero asi quisieron todos los personajes que su autor sea el capitán inner: si como no los obligaste que fue otra cosa *le doy un zape* yo: cállate baboso déjame es mi sueño). Ahora a recordarles que después del partido se hará la conmemoración a los 3 primeros lugares y sobre todo al campeón goleador, mejor jugador en asistencias y al MVP de este torneo interescolares.

Habla un hombre que con un pañuelo cubría la mitad de su rostro: muy bien jovencitos déjenme felicitarles por haber llegado hasta la final sé que todos han dado mucho para llegar hasta aquí asi que como siempre disfruten de este partido y acuérdense que aquí no hay individualismo por eso somos un equipo y no apoyamos con los 11 que están dentro y los 7 que están de cambio.

Todos: hay Kakashi-sensei -  
Hablando el capitán (con cuerpo promedio con una estatura de 1.70 mts y color de cabello rojo y azul cielo (por si acaso esta no es la descripción del autor) y color moreno claro): haber minna vamos a pisar el campo a dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para ganar y llevarnos nuestro tricampeonato y poner en mas alto el orgullo y prestigio de la escuela.

-Tu muy en lo tuyo como siempre Kiduo- hablando un peli rubio con ojos azul cielo y sub capitán del equipo- lo interrumpen- gracias por el dato Naruto *Naruto sonrie como suele hacerlo*

- Bien dobe hay que anotar goles a como der lugar no te vayas a precipitar- esta vez hablo un azabache con piel clara y cabello negro y con su semblante frio-

Naruto: tú actuando como siempre teme, pero esta vez no nos confiemos esta es la primera vez que esta escuela llega a la final y no sabemos nada de ella.

Sasuke: hmp… eso ya lo sé.

-Esto es problemático- hablando uno con una coleta en forma de piña y su cara de que tiene sueño- pero Naruto tiene razón esta vez no sabemos nada del contrincante

Kiduo: Shikamaru tiene razón asi que no bajemos la guardia ya minna vamos a formar la línea el árbitro ya nos está llamando

En eso Naruto cuelga su celular.

Esta vez habla un joven que aparenta superioridad con un color de pelo café y ojos claros dando un tono de color lila- no sé, han prestado atención pero el equipo contrario no se ve demasiado relajados no hay que tomarlos a la ligera con ellos si nos confiamos nos pueden empatar e irnos en definición ya sea por tiempos extras o penales.

Esta vez un gordito (*me agarra de la camisa y me sacude* no soy gordo sino de huesos anchos y pachoncito) con marcas circulares en sus mejillas: Neji tiene todo la razón verdad Shikamaru

Shikamaru: vamos a empezar con esto para termine pronto y Chouji no te confíes defiende bien nuestra portería.

Sai, Gaara, Shino Lee y Kiba hablan al mismo tiempo: hay que demostrarles el futbol de nuestro instituto y los grandes consejos de Kakashi-sensei *se voltean a ver y sonríen*

Lee: asi es como debe explotar el poder de la juventud *con llamas en los ojos*

*Todos con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza*

Por mientras en otro lado en una casa de una de nuestras protagonistas.

Hablando una chica con pelo color rosa- apúrense chicas sino no llegaremos a ver a los chicos jugar es la final después de todo no los volveremos a ver jugar después de este verano.

Una chica con cabellera rubio y ojos color azules con flequillo largo- tranquilízate Sakura todavía queda media hora para el comienzo del partido y solo nos falta terminar una letra de las camisas.

Una chica con 4 coletas habla: ya está lista la última camisa vamos a ponerlas y partamos al campo de futbol

Otra chica pero con 2 chonguitos habla: Temari que bueno que ya terminaste la última asi que chicas vamos a cambiarnos*todas agarran una blusa y se las ponen después ponen una playera para ocultar el mensaje escrito*

Chicas mi padre lleva rato esperándonos en la camioneta vámonos antes que se duerma ya saben que es difícil despertarlo- hablando una chica rubia con marcas tipo zorrito en cada mejilla igual que nuestro rubio cabeza hueca-

Todas: hai, hai Naruko-chan por cierto donde esta ella.

En eso momento se asoma un chica peli azul con ojos color plata dando tonalidades lila- chicas el sr Minato se está desesperando vámonos que Naruto-kun ya le hablo y dijo que ya va a empezar el partido solo queda 15 min y es el tiempo que tardaremos en llegar

Toda: Nani! Apresurémonos entonces *Salen corriendo a la camioneta y se van a toda prisa*


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Estrategias desde antes del inicio.

Arbitro: Por favor ambos equipos vengan y formen la fila para poder entrar al campo. *Ambos institutos se forman cada uno al lado de los abanderados y en el centro quede el árbitro principal*

Todos empiezan a caminar directo al centro de la cancha se dan un cordial saludo en el cual el árbitro empieza a hablar – Muy bien señores quiero un juego limpio es hora de la rifa si escogen saque o lado de cancha *el árbitro saca una moneda y la lanza al aire*

Endou Mamoru del San Francis: Escogemos cara *el árbitro atrapa la moneda y cae cruz* bien equipo Konoha escoge.

Kiduo analizando el viento y pensando: *nos beneficiaria el segundo tiempo el aire a favor asi que cambiaremos cancha para empezar en contra de ello* escogemos lado derecho

Arbitro: bien entonces cambien de lado el San Francis tiene el saque inicial.

Mientras tanto con las chicas esperando el cambio de un semáforo.

Hinata: anno…. Algunas de ustedes ya recibió un msj

De eso habla una chica peliroja con lentes –yo eh recibido uno, dijo que ya va a empezar el partido con el saludo.

Contesta otra peliroja con el pelo aun mas largo pero de ello se distingia un collar con el centro color rojo – Karin-chan entonces creen que llegaremos a tiempo aun no esta lejos pero el trafico esta muy movido para ser un fin de semana

Karin: claro que si Sara-chan (si se acuerdan sara es de la peliula de lost tower) llegaremos al menos cuando hayan pasado de 5 a 10 min del partido

*el carro se pone en movimiento y en el hablan un señor rubio* no se preocupen chicas tengan por seguro que su secundaria ganara por tercera vez consecutiva el campeonato.

Habla una rubia parecida a Hinata (si aquí Hinata y esta chica serán gemelas aunque aquí Hinata será la mayor): porque tan seguro sr Minato

Otra peliroja que se distingue por un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo: Shion no se te olvide que los chicos dan el todo por el todo y nunca se dejan vencer aun cuando están perdiendo por 3 goles de diferencia pero presiento que este partido será muy diferente a los otros.

De eso habla una castaña con el pelo color café y ojos negros profundos: Amaru tiene razón y no solo dan el todo por el todo tenemos a nuestro 3 grandes delanteros cuando se ponen serio y una vez esa formación no sabes lo que se espera con esas combinaciones.

Sakura: Matsuri tiene razón tenemos que apoyarlos en todo lo que podamos hacer y cuando ganen bueno ya saben que hacer quitarnos estas camisas –jalando una camisa holgada- y mostrar nuestras playeras de abajo con la leyenda

Naruko: Oto-san falta mucho?

Minato: no hija solo 2 esquinas mas y llegamos.

Mientras con nuesto partido.

Los 2 equipos hacen un circulo antes del comienzo

Endou: bien chicos demostremos lo que podemos hacer y llevémonos este trofeo a nuestra escuela por 3 vez ya que no se lograba todo esto y demostremos nuestras técnicas hisatsus que hemos reservados se que ellos igual tienes nunca han demostrado ninguna de ellas en los partidos anteriores asi que empezemos con un ataque rápido y culminemos con un gol.

Kidou: minna se que esto sonara raro pero por algo no me gusta esto necesitaremos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo Chouji no te confies Shikamaru contamos contigo en todo junto con Neji ustedes son las mas analíticos.

Naruto: capitán creo una sugerencia empezamos con el 4-3-3 o vamos a mantener el 4-4-2

Kidou: que bueno que preguntas Naruto-san vamos con la segunda formación conforme veamos pasamos a 4-3-3 *sonrio*

Sasuske: hmp….. bien pensado para ambos hoy si usan la cabeza

Shikamaru: que problemático pero Sasuke tiene razón y esto se debe a que es la final y aquí es cuando piensan mas de lo normal no se como en la escuela tienen un buen promedio en la escuela estos dos si sabemos que son iguales en comportamientos.

Arbitro: muy bien que los San Francis se acerquen para dar comienzo al partido –se acercan los 2 delanteros uno delante del balón y otro detrás para comenza el arbitro silba y comienza el partido-

El delantero toca el balón a su compañero y este da un pase hacia atrás a su defensa, el defensa abre hacia la banda derecha en el cual allí se encuentra Kiba trata de anticiparse al balón pero este toma una curva en el cual se va al centro.

Kiba: kuso no esperaba esto *se frena y alcanza al que tiene el balón* de aquí no pasara

Jugador7: seguro cara de perro *sonrie con malicia tratando de hacer varias fintas en eso alza el pie para dar un toque con el talon en el cual Kiba sale detrás de ello pero en vez de eso jala el balón con la parte interna cruzándola entre su pierna de apoyo y le quedo de nuevo en su pierna derecha* algo fácil te hizo caer *toca rápidamente a la banda izquierda en el cual el equipo de Konoha dejo libre por el cual el jugador 6 pisa el balón y dice

Jugador6: Tornado de fuego (técnica sacada de inazuma eleven que es de Goenji) *en el cual consiste en que el balón es lanzado al aire y el jugador da una vuelta de 360 grados con posición horizontal pateando el fuego dejando una llamara en dirección al arco de Konoha

Kidou: maldición una técnica hissatsu.

Chouji: *sorprendio por dicha técnica* no alcanzare la pelota *se lanza en dirección donde va el balón* maldición

Mientras las chicas que llegaron antes del comienzo ya que mientras los capitanes hablaban un poco con sus sensei y aparte con su equipo se tomaron 5 min

Todas las chicas sorprendidas mirando con atención dicho tiro hasta que una de ellas hablo

Hinata: que fue ese tiro nunca antes se había presenciado esto en todas las finales

Minato*sonrie y dice*: eso chicas es una técnica hissatsu *todas las chicas lo miran con una cara de asombro de que conociera esto* no se preocupen las chicas también pueden hacer esas cosas.

Ino: Sr. Minato como conoce de estas técnicas por asi decirlo

Minato: digamos que lo mismo nos paso a nostros cuando era una final ahora verán un partido verdadero.

Comentarista asombrad: gol del San Francias toma la cabeza por 1-0 en tan solo 1 min del comienzo esto es increíble nunca antes se había visto un disparo como este mis 5 años de comentaris que clase de técnica es como puede ser posible tanto poder en un tiro

Sasuke: Kiduo esto se pone serio cambiemos de una buena vez a nuestra mejor formación

Kidou: lo se Sasuke hay que hacerlo les devolveremos el favor *mirando a Kiba* Kiba te puede encargar del numero 7

Kiba: calro capitán déjamelo a mi me confie pensé que no tenían nada pero me equivoque esto será muy divertido *sonrie¨

Kidou: bien Naruto vamos a cambiar pasate al centro yo voy a la delantera por izquierda ya que manejo ambas piernas al igual que Sasuke nos servirás de rematador en el centro.

Naruto: entiendo pero ya no digas eso estuve practicando y ya le pego con las 2 piernas asi que somos la delantera mas letal que hay

Sasuke: bien dobe pues demuéstranoslo

Shikamaru: Problemático pero es hora de despertar

Chouji: solo es un gol vamos a reponernos de esto *una mano empuñada pengandose en la otra con la palma*

Casi todas las chicas gritan al unisono: Vamos chicos ustedes pueden sabemos que lo lograran.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Buscando el empate.

Todos los chicos miran a ver de que parte proviene los susodichos gritos y ven que son de sus clubs de fan solo las saludan y sonríen menos Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru que les da por igual.

Kidou: bien chicos por el momento es hora de divertirnos Shikamaru cambiaremos nuestra versión a 4-3-3 me pasare adelante por la banda derecha Sasuke se correra a ala izquierda y Naruto quedara por el centro.

Neji: y si por el momento dejamos que nos lleven la ventaja de 3 goles y en el segundo tiempo buscamos el empate?

Todos: Nani!

Sasuke: estas loco Neji nos quieres meter entre la espada y la pared.

Shikamaru; Neji tiene razón asi ellos se confiaran y nos vendrá mas fácil el empate pero todo esto es decisión del capitán.

Kiduo: por mi esta bien, pero por el momento nos vamos a divertir vamos a demostrarles como se hacen fintas.

Todos: Hai sir! (Inner: por que los pones como a Happy de obediente Yo: calla o te mando a lavar :) inner: inténtalo yo: Provocame y sabes q cumplo inner: hmp!)

Comentarista: esto no puede estar pasando que clase de futbol acabaremos viendo por favor que alguien me diga que no entiendo nada *con cara de duda* bueno después lo veremos que el equipo de Konoha regresa a sus posiciones y se acomodan no esperen esto es raro de ver ahora contaran con 3 delanteros será que esto marcara la diferencia? Sasuke y Naruto reanudaran el juego desde el centro del campo.

Sasuke: bien dobe aquí vamos

Naruto: claro que si teme

Kidou: Sasuke apenas tengas el balón pásamelo

Sasuke: ok Kidou.

Comentarista: se reanuda el juego Naruto se la pasa a Sasuke y este de inmediato hacen un pase a la banda donde se paso el MC Kidou a la delantera, será que pueda con ello siempre se le ha visto en el medio campo este se va con un regate suave casi como si el balón se pegara a sus pies.

Jugador4: yo te cubriré niñito veras que con nosotros no hay juego y con 3 delanteros no lograran nada

Kidou: en serio es amenaza o advertencia *pisando el balón*

J4: tómalo como quieras *se barre*

Kidou: *sonríe y brinca apenas toca el piso ve que hay otro que se esta barriendo* maldición Sasuke *haciendo un cambio de juego hacia el lugar donde esta el mencionado anteriormente*

Sasuke: *recibe de pecho y hace una carrera por la banda izquierda haciendo finta a una y a otro que se las pasa dentro de las piernas (para los que no saben se llama túnel cuando alguien paso el balón entre las piernas) tira un centro* Naruto tu sabes que hacer.

Naruto: si ya se que hacer teme no me lo recuerdes

Portero: *sale de su área y brinca y da un puñetazo cortando el centro por lo que el rechace el balón se va a un espacio vacio por el medio del área grande y ningún jugador del San Francis esta colocado allí*

Kidou: este balón es mio *tira con potencia el balón se eleva y pega en el travesaño haciendo que se vaya por arriba y sea saque de meta* maldición

Antes del tiro vámonos con las chicas.

Todas miran en donde se escucho el grito de "vamos chicos ustedes pueden sabemos que ganaran"

Ino: y esa que se creen nosotras somos las animodoras oficiales del club de soccer *pasando sus manos detrás del cuello de Sakura y Temari*

Sakura: tranquila Ino no te desesperes además sabemos que ellos solo saludaran como si nada en cambio a nosotras siempre nos hacen un gesto agradable

Temari: por cierto ahora que sacaran desde medio campo como lo harán.

Hinata: no lo se pero miren han cambiado posiciones ahora atacaran con 3 FW (Forward o delanteros)

Tenten: es cierto el capitán corrió a Naruto al centro será que a el lo buscaran para rematar todas sabemos que Sasuke es ambidiestro y bueno el capitán derecho nunca a lanzado faltas con la zurda.

Naruko: pues no lo se en todo caso no el que debería estar en el centro seria Kidou-kun ya que Naruto-niisa maneja ya ambas piernas.

Shion: bueno yo he visto que Kiduo-san en el parque este tirando con la zurda y tiene un buen disparo y control efectivo mejor que la derecha.

Karin: callense y observen mientras hablaban no vieron lo que hizo Kidou

Amaru: es cierto observen

Todas miran de nuevo el partido y ven que llega el centro de Sasuke y el portero despeja con sus puños ya que Naruto trataba de cabecear el centro

Sara: no puede ser ya que tan rápido van a empatar

Matsuri: no seas negativa Sara-san y observa en el centro no hay nadie mas que Kidou-san

Observan y ven que dispara colocada pero el tiro va al travesaño y sale.

Sakura: tan cerca el empate, solo porque salio directo al poste

Naruko gritando: vamos Kidou-kun tu puede la próxima lo lograras

Todas observan y alientan a cada uno de los chicos: si ustedes pueden no se dejen vencer

Los chicos las observan y manda un mensaje de abrazo pero solo Kidou hace una señal mas que es de un beso y nadie mas que una chica vio y se sonrojo por tal gesto.

Naruto: capitán te vi lo que le mandaste a parte del gesto del abrazo a Naruko-neesan

Kidou: y que tiene de malo no es mi culpa que tu hermana me guste futuro cuñado

Sasuke: ja en tus sueños caería Naruko ante ti

Kiba: y ustedes que tanto hablan concentración por favor

Los 3: hai capitán Kiba *en tono de burla ya que Kiba se había lanzado como capitán pero resulto perder ante Kidou Sasuke y Naruto que el ni sabia que entro a la selección de capitan¨

Kakashi: hey ustedes 4 ya sacaron de meta y están en contra de ustedes

Sasuke reacciona rápido y se va a encarar al Jugador 6 que es el que recibia el pase

J6: vaya vaya asi que el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha quiere robarme el balón

Sasuke: hmp!

J6: vaya tan directo como siempre

J6 intenta hacer unos recorte el cual Sasuke sigue perfectamente y no cae ante ninguno por el cual retrocede el balón y el jugador 7 lo recibe, entonce es Kiba quien se encara ante el

J7: vaya tu no aprendes

Kiba: perro que ladra no muerde, la primera vez me confie

Naruto se coloca detrás del jugador7 el cual parece que Kiba toma un poco de tiempo en puntear el balón y le llega a Naruto.

Naruto: te tardaste cara de perro *empieza a correr llevándose a uno con una elástica, viene otro jugador el cual no lo piensa y se la pasa por debajo de las piernas* adiós te digo que compres un bóxer mas huango (ancho) *se la pasa a Kidou este se va la banda por derecha y tira un centro el cual Sasuke cabecea y…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 El tan esperado empate.

*se la pasa a Kidou este se va la banda por derecha y tira un centro el cual Sasuke cabecea y… termina yéndose a un lado del poste*

Comentarista: este equipo de Konoha School no se rinde ha tenido 2 advertencias y sin usar unas de esas técnicas hissatsu vaya que este equipo no se rinde.

Kakashi: sigan asi chicos pronto empataran *gritando*

Naruto: teme tanto esfuerzo y la fallaste

Sasuke: hmp…. Cállate dobe que solo se fue un poco desviado y además tu asi la hubieses fallado

Kiduo: jajajaja fue un buen intento de gol pero será mejor concentrarnos.

J1: bien chicos este equipo no tiene la posibilidad de ganarnos vamos a buscar mas goles.

Endou: tienes toda la razón vamos por 3 goles mas y este partido será nuestro *viendo el reloj* quedan 35 min de juego tadavia.

J6: entonces iremos con el toque a balón por aire?

Endou: asi es allí conseguiremos otra gol

J5: bien entonces que asi sea comencemos.

El San Francis saque de meta en jugada en corto por la izquierda al J3 en el cual Sasuke corre a cubrir al jugador este levante el balón y la eleva al J4 que esta en el centro de la defensa este cabecea un poco mas alto al centro del campo en el cual Naruto brinca un poco después y alcanza a rozar el balón por lo que el J8 recibe con pecho y sin toca el suelo la eleva al banda izquierda de nuevo en el cual Gaara trata de cortar el pase pero el J9 se interpone y cabecea hacia delante el cual llega al J10 y este tira con potencia y efecto a la esquina superior derecha.

Shikamaru: Chouji no la dejes en medio mandala a a tiro de esquina.

Chouji: esta Shika *Chouji se lanza pero como el balón lleva efecto este no pudo mandarla a tiro de esquina y se va por un lado de la cancha en el cual el J11 llega y remata de volea (volea es cuando se da un tiro al balón sin que este toque el campo o césped)

Neji: -trata de llegar antes que el J11 pero se atrasado en la salida- *se barre y el tiro pasa por encima de su pierna y cae el gol* maldición me bloquearon un poco la movilidad shikamaru te lo dejo a ti!

Comentarista: vaya que buen control y dirección de pases tiene el San Francis que ya tomaron la iniciativa del ataque y esta ves no dejan a que sus adversarios tengan el balón su jugador 10 tira con potencia colocada al angulo superior derecha del portero este lo puede mandar a esquina pero que error de Chouji este no pudo desviarla y la deja correr solo a un lado el FW J11 contraremata y gooooooooooooooooooooooool! Que jugada mas espectacular pegándola de volea pero no esperen cante demasiado rápido el gol Shikamaru el DC que tiene una buena visión y un calculo impredecible tumo muy bien la ruta del tiro y la saca en la línea dando un despeje en el medio campo en el cual cae a Lee.

Shikamaru: esto es problemático pero no creo que Chouji la logre desviar a esquina *Corre y se va por detra cubriendo el segundo poste en el cual ve que el tiro se acerca mas a su posición mira a hacia delante y ve a Lee en el medio campo solo sin que nadien lo cubra, despeja a esa posición salvando el gol en la raya.

Lee: *baja el balón con la parte del empeine y se va directo a la portería contraria sin que ningún defensa se encuentra allí solo contra el portero* este será el empate.

Endou: si no lo creo ya que no te dejare meter un gol

Comentarista: Lee se encuentra mano a mano con el portero los jugadores contrarios se retrasan un poco en bajar a la defensa pero detrás de Lee se encuentras Kiduo del lado izquierdo hizo un cambio con Sasuke.

Comentarista2: esto podría ser el empate que Konoha School estaba buscando.

Kidou: *grita* Lee no te desesperes trata de ganar con una finta.

Lee: hai *empieza hacer la bicileta se va a la derecha el portero se desliza el cual Lee con su talon regresa a su posición pero como no puede tirar con la zurda da un pase adelantando viendo que Kidou se alinea un poco detrás del balón ya que si se pasaba era cantado como fuera de lugar.

Endou: no te dejare dar el pase a tiempo *antes de que Lee de el pase este jala el pie derecho de apoyo de Lee y cae*

Comentarista2: esto es falta corta el peligro de gol debe ser expulsado

Arbitro: *silba y marca la falta sacando como tarjeta la de amonestación*

Kidou: hey arbitro que esta ciego o que es roja directa esta cortando el peligro de gol

Arbitro: usted callese y deje que haga mi trabajo (Inner: igual que te la aplicaron hace 15 dias en un juego jajajajajajaja y quedaste plumita Yo: cállate no me iba a arriesgar doble tarjeta y que me expulsen Inner: si claro y todo porque la primera amarilla te la mostraron a ti y no al otro defensa yo: bien te quedas sin mirar videos hentai Inner: no no mi hentai no, acabo de bajar uno bueno yo: ni modos serán 15 dias sin ellos muajajajajaja)

Aficionado.: arbitro vendido dime cuanto te pagaron y te damos el doble.

Temari Ino Sakura y Tenten: arbitro vendido dime cual es tu marido!

Todos los demás observan a las chicas y aplauden

Kushina: eso es chicas ustedes si saben como gritar

Kakashi: *se acerca al auxiliar* oye que no era expulcion al portero

Auxiliar: por favor hago silencio y dejenos trabajar.

Kakashi: demo

Auxiliar: quiere ser expulsado

Kakashi: *malhumorado* como puede ser esto posible

Kidou: Sasuke descubre tu marca yo hare el tiro esta en perfecta posición para el tiro rechazado por el poste.

Sasuke: entiendo esta bien yo lo hare

Naruto: de que hablan yo hare el tiro verdad

Sasuke y Kidou: nada tu has lo tuyo y parate en el medio.

Naruto: no es justo yo quiero anotar gol

Neji: calla Naruto y has lo que te digan

Shikamaru: Kidou creo que no será fácil anotar el gol

Kiba: si Shikamaru lo dice deberá ser cierto pero será mejor cambiar tu estrategia de que nos lleven 3 goles de ventaja

Kidou: si Shikamaru Neji buscaremos ahora el empate y el gane luego, no hay que arriesgarnos a perder este tricampeonato por primera vez después de 26 años sin lograrlo después de que nuestro padres salieron de aquí ya que todos sabemos esta historia.

Shino: no se preocupen y hagamos lo que el capitán diga

Sai: podría ser cierto pero con Naruto no sabemos que pueda pasar

Lee: hay que encender la llama de nuestra juventud al máximo

Neji: *le pega a Lee en la cabeza* ni al caso eso Lee

Kidou: vamos a cobrar la falta ya todos a sus posiciones

Arbitro: vas a pedir tu barrera

Kidou: acomódela por favor

Arbitro: después del silbatazo puede cobrar *caminando 9 pasos grandes para poner la barrera*

Endou: quiero a 3 nada mas *se ponen 3 y se acomodan donde dice Endou* un paso mas a la izquierda asi esta bien quédense allí

Con las chicas antes de la falta:

Hinata: miren que acaba de hacer Shikamaru-san nos ha salvado y ha dado un paso correcto a Lee que esta libre.

Naruko: y no solo eso sino que no hay defensa solo esta el portero si miren ya se libreo del portero

Shion: aun no Lee es malo con la zurda dara un pase pero a quien

Temari: es al capitán va a ser gol del capitán

Matsuri: no esperen miren que paso con Lee lo derribaron

Ino: pero no si daba el pase a Kidou era fuera de lugar

Naruko: no de hecho el fuera de lugar se debería considerar si Kidou-kun estuviera adelante del balón y de Lee a la vez ya que esta llevando un ventaja de su posición y como esta detrás de ellos la jugada sique su rumbo normal.

Sara: ha ya entendí pensé que seria marcado el fuera de lugar

Amaru: *gritando histéricamente* oye tu arbitro Pen**** eso era tarjeta roja

Kushina: arbitro Pu** como te atreves a sacar la amarilla

Minato: tranquilízate amor con gritar no solucionaras nada *Viendo como Kidou protesta y lo hacen callar*

Sakura: calmate Amaru-chan

Ino: si además será un tiro a nuestro favor

Amaru: como quieren que me calme si eso era para roja vdd Naruko-chan

Naruko: etto…. No lo vi Amaru-chan no sabría decirte con claridad

Hinata y Shion: si era para roja directa

Temari: quien cobrara la falta *mirando que hablan Sasuke Naruto y Kidou*

Tenten: creo que será Sasuke

Shion: no será Kidou y entrara a gol

Todas: mejor veamos el tiro

Kidou: bien *oye el silbatazo corre hacia el balón le pega con la zurda con parte interna colocada y con potencia al arco rival*

Comentarista: vaya que malo estuvo la sanción del arbitro

Comentarista2: bueno su punto de vista ha de ser malo pero mira el tiro de este chico por primera vez que hace un tiro con pierna cambiada vaya va colocada y con fuerza *se escucha el estruendo del balón chocando con el poste* no que mal se desvio un poco al poste y el portero tardara en reaccionar con el cabezaso de Sasuke Uchiha.

Club de fans: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke-kun mete el goooooooooooooooooool!

Sasuke: hmp *se lanza de palomita para cabecear* esto fue fácil el empate *sonríe de medio lado*

J2: *se barre y eleva el balón* será mejor que borres esa sonrisa de tu cara *mientras dice eso no ve que Naruto se adelanto un poco a el*

Sasuke: no sea tran engreído yo no era el que buscaba el gol sino el *mirando a Naruto* métela dobe

Naruto: no me lo tienes que decir teme *haciendo un chilenita y cae el gol*

Comentarista: vaya que jugada Konoha School lo planeo todo un buen tiro de Kidou con un gran control y fuerza con la zurda y vaya que le pega un mejor con ella que con la derecha, una gran lectura de Sasuke para el cabezazo y el contra remate de Naruto han hecho esto posible vaya que esta delantera es letal han conseguido el empate

Comentarista2: y no solo eso ve la afición todos se volvieron locos con ellos el gol y mira esas 11 chicas de allí serán las novias de los de Konoha School


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 Un primer tiempo sufrido.

Comentarista2: y no solo eso ve la afición todos se volvieron locos con ellos el gol y mira esas 11 chicas de allí serán las novias de los de Konoha School…

Mientras tanto con las chicas celebrando abrasándose y gritando como locas (en el buen sentido)

Sakura: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Por fin lo lograron y sin uno de esos tiros especiales.

Hinata: *mirando a Naruto* si y sobre todo que ambos pusieron su esfuerzo al máximo para poder empatar *sonriendo*

Naruko: si pero no hay que estar celebrado por ahora quedan 15 min del primer tiempo todavía y 45 min del segundo mas lo que el arbitro agregue en ambos tiempos.

Ino: por cierto Naru-chan como sabes tanto de futbol mas que nosotras juntas apenas comprendemos cuando es el gol

Naruko: bueno digamos que viviendo con Naruto, Sasuke y Kidou que todos los días se juntan en mi casa y hablan de futbol me llamo la atención y mas cuando ven el campeonato de la UEFA Champions League y comprendi todo acerca del juego.

Todas: ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shion: luego nos das los detalles a completo que por cierto aprovechas el momento para flitear con Kidou-kun

Naruko: *sonrojada* no claro que no solo me acerco a el para preguntarle cosas que no comprendia aun.

Temari: entonces porque te sonrojas si todas ya sabemos que te gusta *sonrisa de lado descubriendo que era mentira*

Naruko: callen y veamos el partido

Amaru: después la atascamos de preguntas que ya van a mover el balón el otro equipo

Sara: si mejor dejémosla de molestar y veamos el partido.

De nuevo con los chicos:

Kidou: pensé que no leerías el movimiento de Sasuke, Naruto

Naruto: *con sus 2 manos detrás de la cabeza* jejejeje de hecho no lo hice solo vi que el defensa se movia junto con el teme y bueno decidi adelantarme

Shikamaru: problemático pero puede ser cierto entiéndalo es Naruto ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de quien esta enamorada de el

Todos: muy cierto!

Kiba: como hubiese deseado que en vez de ese baka hubiese sido yo

Naruto: de quien hablan?

Sasuke: hmp….. olvídalo dobe y concéntrate

Kidou: vamos por mas goles todavía quedan 14 minutos hay que remontar.

J4: rayos nos hemos confiado y han empatado sin usar sus técnicas

Endou: no se preocupen los haremos que disparen sus mejores técnicas

J6: cierto por el momento vamos a ponerlos en apuros.

Endou: asi me gusta bien apenas saquen mándenme el balón.

Todos: hai!

J11: *con el balón en el medio campo y toca el balón* has lo que dijo el capitán

J10: hai *da un fuerte pase hacia el portero*

Endou: muy bien empecemos con el ataque de nuevo pero varíen entre toques fuertes, débiles, largos, cortos, al ras y elevadas

Todos con una mirada de histeria: HAI!1

Kidou: Shikamaru prepara lo mejor que esta vez usaremos eso Sasuke Naruto cuento con ustedes para realizarlos.

Shikamaru: hai…. Demo solo tendrá 5 segundos para hacerlo asi que cualquiera que tenga el balón que se lo de rápidamente a uno de ellos ya que sabran que hacer

Temari: *incrédula* de que estará hablando Shika!

Karin: es cierto y ellos a quien se refiere

Matsuri: por cierto que harán ellos ahora

*apareciendo un joven moreno con unas delagadas líneas debajo de sus ojos* asi que esos 3 usaran eso y le han pedido al de visión de abajo para buscar el espacio vacio pero dudo que Shikamaru lo pueda lograr será mejor que lo reconcideran ya que la mejor capacidad seria para el Hyuga

Naruko: *girando donde escucho la voz hablar* Itachi-san usted sabe de quienes hablan ellos

Itachi: solo observen y verán de lo que estoy hablando de hecho esto terminar en un 2-1 a favor del contrario en el primer tiempo.

Sara: esta bromenado verdad Itachi-san no creo que el contrario pueda con nuestro mejor equipo

*esta vez habla un pelirojo de la misma edad que Itachi* solo decimos la verdad la técnica que ellos usaran ahora les tomara 9 min en realizarla y caera el gol

Ino: nos están jugando una jugarreta verdad Sasori-san

*un rubio con una coleta tapándole uno de sus ojos* si no dijéramos eso onee-san ya nos hubiéramos ido de aquí sin hablar la verdad vemos que puedan competir al nivel de todos ellos

Ino: Nii-san, Deidara-nii entiendo pero que será lo que tienen planeado hacer

Los 3: nosotros no sabemos,

Itachi: solo hablamos por la mirada que tiene es la misma mirada cuando perdimos la final hace 2 años cuando según se podía traer el bicampeonato.

Sasori: y vemos que es el entrenador de aquella época con el equipo con el que perdimos

Ino: y a que han venido no se supone que estarían en la concentración de la Sub-17

Deidara: de hecho nee-san venimos ya que se integraran 5 pero a la división menor a nosotros que es la sub-15 y venimos a concerlos ya que apostamos como siempre

Ino: y como siempre te tocara perder *Sonrisa victoriosa*

Todos se rien de Deidara ya que se acordaron de la ultima apuesta que perdió y trabajaría por un mes en un maid café y le fue también que consigio el num de 50 chicos.

Volviendo al campo

Kidou: concentrados no sabremos que pasara de aquí en adelante.

Endou: ahora comencemos *se lo pasa al DL*

Comentarista1: el portero se lo pasa a su defensa por izquierda, este la devuelve al centro con un pase en corto, este recorta y se lleva a Namikaze y tira un elevado al medio por derecha, este la baja de pecho y se la pasa por encima de la cabeza a Inuzuka este se voltea y trata de alcanzar al rival pero este ya había soltado el pase cambiando de banda justo donde se encuentra Tsubaku no amortigua con el pecho pero que es esto le robaron el balón antes de que bote…

J8: gracias por el control de pecho y este momento solo han pasado 6 min faltan 3

Kidou: Shikamaru aun nada

Shikamaru: esto es imposible no puede saber a donde van

Neji: Shikamaru-san deja me encargo de esto

Shikamaru: ok Neji ve si tu puedes hacer algo

Lee: Neji-san puedes contar con mi velocidad *pone el dedo pulgar en alto*

Neji: lo se Lee no te muevas hasta que yo te diga

Endou: ahora amenten la velocidad

Comentarista2: esto es imposible no puedo ver la trayectoria del balón y solo quedan 8 min de juego que pasara ahora…..

Comentarista1: esto el mejor partido que haya visto es misterios pero a la vez algo increíble que jugadores asi puedan existir

Neji: *viendo como todos se mueven y pasan se va concentrando tanto que no se da cuenta que en sus ojos se empieza a formar o mejor dicho resaltar unas venas y viendo en un color blanco y puede ver unas líneas azules de como se va a dirigir los pases* kuso que me pasa no entiendo

Shikamaru: Neji concéntrate un poco mas no bajes la guardia

Neji: *se sobresalta por el grito y deja de ver como veía antes de que Shikamaru le grite* rayos perdi el como iban los pases creo q era asi Lee muévete a la izquierda

Lee: ok *se mueve pero era un mal movimientos porque el contricante quedo mano a mano con Chouji* pero que demonios

J10: mal movimiento me han dejado solo asi que llevaremos el segundo gol *agarra el balón entre la partes internas da una volterata hacia atrás y dice* tiro fantasma *el balón hace un recorrido extraña apareciendo y desapareciendo por 1 segundo de la vista de todos*

Chouji: no permitiré otro gol expansión de extremidades: brazo *su brazo derechos crece y va directo donde el balón aparece y esto antes su ojos a uno pocos decimas de segundo desaparece de su vista* no puede ser Sai trata de detenerlos

Sai: ok *se barre en la línea pero el balón vuelve a desaparecer* maldición esto no es posible

Comentarista2: es otro gooooooooooooooooooooooooooool parece que el San Francis va con todo esto es increíble una jugada epica con control y buen manejo de velocidad vaya técnica del portero un poco antes y agarraba el balón.

Sai: lo siento chicos no pude hacer nada

Kidou: no te preocupes Sai esto no se queda asi pero antes Neji que paso pensé que podrias cortar ese pase con Lee

Neji: no se de pronto mi vista cambio y podía leer todo pero era tanta la presión que al momento de que Shikamaru me grito perdi la concentración

Sasuke: será que puedas lograrlo de nuevo pero esta vez concéntrate lo mas que puedas

Neji: lo intentare

Naruto: no solo eso Neji creo que tu eres el único que puede lograr cortar ese juego de cambio de velocidad y pases

Todos se sorprenden por como hablo Naruto

Naruto: porque ponen todos esas caras

Sasuke: dobe como pudiste deducir todo eso

Kidou: eso no importa ahora *con cara seria* solo nos queda 5 min para que acabe el primer tiempo

Neji: intentar de nuevo eso pero solo antes necesitar al menos un tiempo mas para poder controlar lo que sea que fuera

Kidou: entiendo Neji no te sobre esfuerces


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 Un nuevo convocado a la Sub-15

Kidou Naruto y Sasuke se van al centro del campo a poder reanudar el juego.

Kidou: bien Sasuke Naruto hay que poder intentar ese tiro que nos enseñó tu Kakashi-sensei junto con Asuma y Cejotas-sensei, se que nos costara el reagruparnos pero por ahora solo hay que esperar a lo ultimo del segundo tiempo y ver si nos da la oportunidad de que Neji puede cortar esos pases.

Naruto: hay que tratar de devolverles el gol.

Sasuke: y no solo eso hay que ganarles

Kidou: *gritando* minna hay que ganar hoy y ponernos el orgullo de jugar aquí en Konoha School y llevarnos el trofeo de 1er lugar.

Todos: hai

*mientras con Itachi y las chicas*

Sakura: no puede ser a 5 min del final y cae otro gol acaso ustedes son brujos o que justamente dijeron lo que acaba de pasar

Hinata: no creo que sean eso Sakura-san simplemente creo q conocieron este tipo de jugada

Itachi: gracias Hinata, y con respecto Sakura nosotros sabíamos esta jugada nunca pudimos controlar y buscar como detener ese ataque.

Ino: sobre todo fue un desgaste físico y mental para ellos no supieron como reaccionar no es asi Deidara-nii

Deidar: es exactamente como Ino-nee dice de todos modos nosotros nunca conocimos esa forma porque nunca tuvimos a un hyuga de nuestro lado

Sasori: aquí la diferencia tu primo la marcara Hinata y Shion el podrá sacar ese potencial que lleva escondido

Shion: nuestro primo es considera un genio al igual que Shikamaru en la defensa

*aparece un señor con pelo blanco y gabardina roja y con el Kanji de hermitaño* asi es donde aquí estaban muchacho escapándose de la concentración

Itachi: perdón entrenador pero no querremos perdernos este partido y conocer a los ultimo 2 integrande de su selección de sub-15 ya que sabes que 3 de ellos estarán convocados

Deidara: de hecho Jiraiya-sensei su nieto es uno de los convocados verdad

Naruko: abuelo *corre a abrazarlo* pensé que no ibas a venir

Jiraiya: Gomen Naruko-chan de hecho vine por estos 3 pero nos quedaremos aver el partido como esta el marcador

Itachi: 2-1 favor el contrario y por cierto con gol de tu nieto

Jiraiya: jejejeje ese Naruto siempre queriendo anotar antes que tu hermano Itachi veamos como continuara esto y por cierto Deidara me acaban de dar otro para un sexto convocado de los de Konoha mas por eso vine quieren saber quienes son

Sasori: si es tan amable por favor diganos

Jiraiya: bien les dire ellos son capaces de todo por seguir adelante aunque su potencial no tiene limites son de los mejores y son…

Volviendo al juego mientras sucedia la conversación.

Comentarista1: regresamos con la reanudación del partido con el San Francis a la cabeza con un 2—1 sera que Konoha pueda rescatar el empate antes de que termine el primer tiempo o se ira asi al final de primer tiempo.

Comentarista2: eso no lo sabremos pero aquí hace un partido emocionante pero mira Namikaze reanuda el juego pasándosela a Uchiha este retrocede un poco hacia aburame

Shino: allí te va Gaara

Gaara: ok Shino *este controla y da un cambio de juego hacia delante* Kiba has algo

Kiba: wakata *este da un pase de primer toque a Sasuke que le pasa encima de la cabeza*

Comentarista2: el Defensa del San Francis recorre la jugada salta y la saca por la lateral esto será saque de manos para Konoha, pero que es esto todos están pegados a cada uno para no dejar que controlen bien y el que saca es Shimura que tiene un saque muy largo pero ahora no sabe que hacer

Kidou: *haciendo señas como en forma de una ola o campana*

Sai: *entendiendo la jugada hace un saque largo y fuerte hacia donde esta Kidou sin marca y con clara posición de anotación*

Kidou: yoshhhhhhhhhhh no hay fuera de lugar que bueno es saque de banda (aclaración: en el saque de banda el fuera de juego no existe ya que el balón no esta dentro del campo) *este correr sin marca a un mano vs mano contra el portero

Comentarista1: ooooooooooooooooh una clara oportunidad de anotación para Konoha, el portero sale de su línea para achicar el angulo del tiro.

Endou: no te dejare anotar ya bastante hiciste con la asistencia

Kidou: kuso me cubrió totalmente intentare esto *hace un vaselina* (esto consiste en elevar el balón por encima del portero sin que alcance a tocarlo)

Comentarista1: es una buena jugada podrá ser el gol del empate

Comentarista2: no lo creo mira el defensa izquierdo hizo un recorrido bastante largo se lanza de palomita y la desvia a tiro de esquina.

*devuelta con Jiraiya y sus convocados*

Jiraiya: Jiraiya: bien les dire ellos son capaces de todo por seguir adelante aunque su potencial no tiene limites son de los mejores y son… rayos por poco anotan estos chicos

Todos se caen estilo anime y se levanta

Jiraiya: gomen estaba viendo el juego vaya jugada lo bueno que Sai entendio lo que decía su capitán

Ino: que paso empataron

Naruko: no sacaron el balón en la línea y ganaron un tiro de esquina

Shion: Kyaaa esta tan frustrante que no logren empatar y siempre hagan esas jugadas de sacar el balón en la línea

Hinata: nee-chan tranquilízate asi es el juego no se puede hacer nada

Shion: hai hai onee-chan pero es que es frustrante arman la jugada y no cae el gol

Itachi: no tiene caso apenas saquen el balón terminara el primer tiempo ya que es jugada de peligro y el contrario logra sacar el balón de banda o lo controla el arbitro tendrá que hacer sonar su silbato.

Con el juego se Naruto corre al lado izquierdo del portero para cobrar el tiro de esquina

Naruto: déjame cobro esta vez teme

Sasuke: ok dobe tira un buen centro

Naruto: hai veras que ya soy zurdo también

Sasuke: hmp *sonrisa de lado*

Comentarista1: Namikaze cobra es un buen centro con zurda el tiro va con cerrando ventaja para el portero para agarrarla, el portero salta y logra alcanzarla Hyuga salto pero no pudo por las manos del portero que llego antes que el *se escucha el silbato* esto es todo por ahora el primer tiempo llega a su fin

Neji: tsk un poco mas solo porque salio su portero sino seria nuestro gol

Kidou: lo se Neji no nos queda mas que ir a por todas de una vez y mostrar nuestras mejores técnicas en contra de ellos

Sasuke: ya era hora que recapacites capitán.

Kidou: lo se solo quería saber que ofrecían esto chicos y vaya q me sorprendieron

Naruto: vamos con Kakashi-sensei no creo que diga algo se ve concentrado en su libro

Shikamaru: mejor di en el libro de tu abuelo no se como puede ser igual el entrenador del la sub-15 y sub-17 si es todo un

Naruto y Kidou: Ero-sennin *se miran a ver y sonríen*

Naruto: vaya no sabia que pensara igual capitán

Kidou: no por nada es mi padrino y le llevan a mi papa sus libros también

Naruto: cierto *mientras todos se dirijen con Kakashi*

Kakashi: *cerrando su libro* veo que la han pensando mucho sacaran sus técnicas

Chouji: se dio cuenta que no sacamos nuestras mejores técnicas a un sumido en su libro

Kakashi: *suspira* aparte de su maestro de matemáticas soy su entrenador aquí y si me he dado cuenta de ellos *mirando a Kidou* entonces

Kidou: hai ya les comente que demos todo en nuestras técnicas

Todos los del equipo de Konoha se quitan la playera y dejan ver un cuerpo mas o menos marcado y esto hace sonrojas a todas las chicas

Naruko: *sonrojada levemente* esto chicos porque siempre hacen eso en cada partido

Hinata: *peor que un tomate* s-s-sera p-p-por el calor que hace y por el sudor que tienen

Shion: nee-chan siempre te pasa eso cuando ves a…. *Sakura le tapa lo boca*

Sakura: shhhhhh no ves que solo nosotras sabemos quienes nos gustan no queremos que se enteren otras personas antes de formalizar algo *susurrándole al oído el cual esta asiente*

Club de fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun Kidou-kun los amamos son los mejores quiero un hijo de ustedes

Los 3 mencionados escupen su agua en la cara de Kiba

Kiba: *molesto* oigan bakas porq siempre que dicen eso me bañan a mi

Sasuke: nos toman desprevenidos *excusándose* además quien te dijo que te pares enfrente de nosotros

Naruto: *sonrojado un poco* es cierto

Kidou: es que no es eso nos espanta tu cara de perro

Todos se empiezan a reir excepto Kiba

Kiba: jajajajaja graciosito

Inner Sakura: "y estas zorras que se creen con gritarle a mi Sasuke-kun"

Ino: hay ese club de fans me tienen hasta la gorra voy a contestarles

Hinata: Ino-chan no hagas nada además los muchachos no han hecho nada ni les contestaron

Ino: ya se *grita* chicoossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

*todos voltean a ver en donde se escucha el grito*

Ino: apóyenme con esto vamos a gritar ustedes serán los campeones

Todas: hai

Shikamaru: que problemático

Lee: eso es la llama de la Juventud *Kiba le da un sape*

Kidou: bueno quien va a contestar que tal Neji vas tu

Neji: sabes que no soy de gritar

Kidou: lo se por eso lo hice ahora contesta

Neji: hmp *gritando* que pasa Ino!

Todas; GAMBATTE! USTEDES SERAN LOS CAMPEONES DE NUEVO!

Todos: levanta la mano en señal de victoria

Sasori: por cierto Jiraiya-sensei quien son los convocados

Jiraiya asi a eso iba son 6 y creo que han tomado cartas en el asunto porque no creo que uno se vaya a mexico a la sub-15 pero es su decisión irse a no ya que fue convocado como representate de ese país también bueno los 6 son…


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7 Segundo Tiempo

Jiraiya: bueno esos son los seis que integran el sub-15 y representantes de la selección nipona (Japon)

Sakura: eso tiene sentido y se puede llegar a ser nuestra selección campeona del mundo

Ino: si eso será definitivamente nuestra selección la mejor de todas

Itachi: no se emocionen antes de eso un mundial no esta al mismo nivel que inter escolares

Deidara: hay equipos mas fuerte que no solo por su aspecto se les debe considerar débiles a eso viene un precio muy caro cuando se desprecia a un equipo "inferior"

Naruko: dejemos eso para después que va a dar inicio la otra parte

Con los chicos

Kakashi: *sonríe de medio lado* bien muchachos sigan en lo suyo y salgan a divertirse *volviendo a leer su libro*

Todos poniéndose la camisa

Kidou; bien muchachos será mejor dar de una vez todo por este partido y vamos a ganarlo

Naruto: Neji trata de concentrarte mejor para poder romper con esa cadena de pases que no podemos detener aunque creo que tu lo lograras

Miran a Naruto raro otra vez

Naruto: hey por que esa cara de nuevo

Sasuke: dobe no estas enfermo verdad

Sai: es la segunda vez que piensas de esa forma

Kidou: me sorprende que digas cosas exactas y no estúpidas como siempre lo haces

Naruto: tengo mi cerebro también que no lo uso frecuentemente es diferente

Kiba: como tu digas zorrito

Naruto: que dijiste cara de perro

Kidou: hey no es hora de pelear entre nosotros ahora debemos trabajar mas en equipo y lograr ganar *de forma seria*

Chouji: *susurrándole a Shikamaru* Shika me asusta el capitán cuando esta de esa forma

Shikamaru: *con la misma voz* lo se esto quiere decir que nos esta autorizando para usar todos nuestros movimientos *habla con Neji* Oe Neji trata de concentrarte mejor yo te cubro con mi técnica

Neji: Wakata Shikamaru

Kidou: *aun serio* ok vamos con todo *empiezan a correr hacia sus posiciones del 4-3-3*

Todo: Wakata capitán *tomando caras serieas*

Endou se dirije a su equipo: vaya expresión que tienen todos aun asi no se dejen intimidar con sus caras no nos podrán hacer nada hay que dar todo nuestro empeño y llevarnos por 1 vez el trofeo

San Francis: HAI!

Arbitro: El saque es de Konoha ellos reunan el segundo tiempo.

Kidou: déjame esto Sasuke, Naruto, no toquen el balón el medio esta libre asi que intentare un tiro desde esta distancia apenas tire corren *hablando bajo*

Ambos asienten y el arbitro toca el silbato.

Kidou: *corre hacia el balón y hace un tiro gritando* Tiro Cañon *el balón va muy rápido y pesado cono si fuera lanzando por vaya la redundancia un cañon*

Jiraiya: estos mocosos van a empezar con algo brusco *buscando a Minato* Minato Hijo esos mocosos pueden controlar ese nivel de tiro

Minato: *sorprendido por ver a su papa* hai oto-san pero todavía tiene sus repercusiones pero se recuperan rápido esos 3 niños por eso Kakashi Asuma y Gai les enseñaron eso a esos 3. Ya que solo les da un pequeño calambre eso es lo que me dijo Kakashi y los demás.

Naruko: Itachi-san tu sabes porq salio mi yiyi corriendo de esa forma

Itachi: *preocupado* creo q si se debe a ese tiro a nosotros 3 *señalando a Deidara y Sasori* nos lo prohiberon ya que se desgarraban nuestros musculos lentamente

Karin: NANI! Eso le puede pasar a Kidou Sasuke y a Naruto-baka

Shion: No puede ser

Amaru Karin y Sara: *gritando* chicos no lo hagan sea lo que sea

Gaara: hagan silencio ellos ya lo decidieron asi vean su expresión *gritando* tampoco a nosotros nos gusta ese tiro pero es para que vean que todavía no están a nuestro alcance. *cara angustiada*

Temari: *viendo a su hermano* mierda por primera vez veo asi a Gaara preocupado será que por eso cambia su expresión a una mas seria pero que sigue ahora mejor callémonos y veamos que sucede

Todas: *bajando la cabeza menos Naruko* Hai *soltando pocas lagrimas*

Deidara: ustedes no deberían bajar la cabeza de esa forma ellos dan todo por el futbol inclusive arriesgan su desgaste físico pero por si algo lo usan es porque pudieron aguantarlo desde la primera vez que lo hicieron y tu *apuntando a Itachi* debiste seguir ablando y no preocuparlas asi.

Sasori: por primera vez veo que defiendes a tu hermana Deidara.

Deidara: hummmm es mi familia no quiero verla triste

Sasori: lo se *dirigiéndose a las chicas que aun no alzan la mirada* vamos chicas alcen la cara no deben mostrar tristesa por ellos sean felices igual a ellos animenlos ya verán que eso los ayudara mejor a recuperarse.

Naruko: ellos tienen razón *una lagrima bajando por la mejilla* tenemos que demostrar fortaleza igual que ellos lo hacen al jugar en este campo.

Comentarista1: Vaya tiro de derecha va mas fuerte que con la zurda este muchacho tiene un potencial muy fuerte.

Comentarista2: y no solo eso va muy pesado el tiro que se ha levantado a la altura del arco ya que si fuera otro tiro se eleveria por demás y seria saque de meta para el San Francis veamos que hara el portero ante esta situación.

Endou: Kuso *retrocede un poco salta y solo logra rosar el tiro el cual solo oye un impacto muy fuerte con el travesaño el balón pica en la línea y sale pero sigue en juego dentro del campo*

Comentarista1: miren no solo eso el contrario se quedo inmóvil por la fuerza del impacto y el estruendo pero no solo eso los de Konoha sabia que sucedería eso y corriedon rápido pero el balón esta en el aire y llegan a tiempo Uchiha salta y-

Sasuke: *Dice* bola de fuego *patea el balón con la derecha que forma un llamara rodeando el balon hacia la dirección de Naruto que estaba por el lado derecho*

Naruto: le devolvemos el favor *gira sobre su propio eje pateando el balón con la zurda* Rasengan *el tiro se va hacia el lado derecho el portero no se ha incorporado todavía ya que sigue tirado*

Comentarista2: vaya tiro combinado de estos jóvenes, pero que pasa con ellos se agarran del pie en que pateo cada uno de ellos-

Comentarista1: gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! Konoha empata en 30 segundos de juego rompiendo su record de 49 segundos pero que pasa aquí Uchiha, Namikaze y Kitamura-san se agarran de la pierna donde patearon cada uno será que se lastimaron por la fuerza extrema de ese tiro combinado

Naruko: Kidou-kun

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Hinata: Naruto-kun *las 3 preocupadas*

Itachi: estos niños maldición *llendo al campo pero es detenido* Jiraiya-sensei porque me detiene quiero ayudarlos

Jiraiya: no vayas por algo hicieron ese tiro tan arriesgado *girando y mirando como se levanta cada uno* aunq detesto este tiro Minato me dijo que pueden hacerlo toda las veces que quieran ya que solo necesitan 5 min de descanso.

Los chicos van a verlos cada uno de como se levantan

Shikamaru: están locos o que!11

Neji: Shika tranquilízate por algo lo hicieron solo tenemos que aguantar 5 min para que descanse

Kidou: *serio* lo siento pero era hacerlo y demostrar la diferencia de poder además no crei que estos 2 me entendieran el tiro.

Sasuke: hmp lo supuse

Naruto: solo segui mi instinto de goleador

Kiba: ustedes se entienden a la perfección ya que siempre juegan en el parque y desde niños asi que ya sabían que iba a ocurrir

Gaara: hay que defender ahora solo falta 4 min para que se recuperen estos 3 estupidos.

Chouji: Gaara tiene razón a defender muchachos

Todos: hai

Naruto, Sasuke y Kidou: lo sentimos se los dejamos en sus manos. *se paran es sus posiciones con una leve mueca de dolor*

Shion: *mirando a los 3* se ve que les duele un poco pero hay que apoyarlos

Matsuri: Shion dice bien hay que darles animos y no deprimirnos por esta situación que ellos ha dado todo por este gol pero miren al contrario se les ve muy pasmado por el tiro que ni se han movido

Todas: Chicos ustedes pueden ganar vengan nosotros los apoyaremos sea como sea asi que animo


End file.
